Immunity
by TayPhoenix
Summary: Rey's immune system is probably awful. Screenplay-style, Reylo One-Shot.


_/|/|**AN**/|/| What's up Reylos!? So, I've loved this community for the better part of three years now, and I just wanted to give a little back (no like, a LITTLE little. You could read this in two minutes). Hope you enjoy! _

_/|/|**Disclaimer**/|/| These lovely characters are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney. If they were mine, we wouldn't have to worry about Bendemption so goshdarn much._

* * *

_**0130 hours, base, **REY** and **ROSE**_'s_ room, bond active**_

**Rey—**

[_Cough_]

[_HACKING cough_]

[_Little whimper/groan_]

...

[_More coughs_]

**Rose—**

Hey Rey...

**Rey—**

I'm _so_ sorry, Rose.

**Rose—**

Hun, it's not your fault, and I love you, but I've got a super early shift tomorrow and I will not be able to function without sleep. I'm gonna go pass out on Kaydel's sofa, okay?

**Rey—**

Okay.

**Rose—**

Do you need anything at all?

**Rey—**

[_Extra thick and pathetic_] Nope.

**Rose—**

[_Gets up and climbs down_]

I'm so sorry about this, Rey. [_Forehead kiss_] goodnight.

**Rey—**

G'night.

_ROSE** exits**_

...

[_Painful coughs_]

[_Longer groan_]

__BEN **sits**_** up from bed and puts a shirt on**_

I'm actually sorry to you, too.

**Ben—**

Those ignorant morons did this to you on _purpose_, didn't they?

**Rey—**

Ugh [_eye roll_] [_not really sorry anymore_] It's supposed to build my immune system quickly after living in a sterile environment all my—

**Ben—**

Yes, I know what it's _supposed_ to do, but it's pseudoscience, and it's going to kill you.

**Rey—**

Do you think I'm an idiot? [_coughs_] I wouldn't go ahead with something like this without reading the hard data. I could get you the files, if you desperately wanted them.

**Ben—**

I wouldn't read them.

REY_** scoffs, and rolls over, presenting **_BEN_** with her back, clearly signaling an end to the conversation.**_

[_Doesn't catch on_] So you're really just wallowing and coughing your lungs out for the next few weeks?

….

_**No response, except a cough**_

[_Unfazed_] Are they doing anything to treat your symptoms?

….

**Rey—**

….

Tea…

Oils…

Please leave me alone.

**Ben—**

May I see them?

**Rey—**

Wha—

[_Coughing bout_]

The tea and oils? W-why?

**Ben—**

[_With nonchalance_] Because I want to add some things.

REY_** laughs very loudly, and unsurprisingly dissolves into raking coughs, much thereafter recovering**_

**Rey—**

….No.

**Ben—**

Why?

REY_** sits up and swaddles herself in a blanket, preparing for war**_

**Rey—**

[_Although firm, rather sluggish_] Well, one, you're the leader of the regime that is bent on destroying the Resistance, of which I am a prominent member of, in case you've forgotten any of that. I don't trust your intentions. Two—

**Ben—**

May I counter one?

**Rey—**

Don't interrupt me. Two, I don't trust the medical expertise of a man who so adamantly shut down a perfectly sound study. You're old-fashioned.

**Ben—**

May I counter two?

**Rey—**

You may counter _one_.

**Ben—**

I know you don't believe that I actually care about your wellbeing—_REY**_ clic_ks her tongue and gives a single finger gun of agreement—**_, which I do. But maybe you'll believe me when I say that I, like your friend Rori—_REY** corrects him**_—, would appreciate a _quiet_ goodnight's sleep. I can help with the cough and anything else. My resources far outweigh yours.

**Rey—**

Can I counter your counter?

**Ben—**

Um, no, hypocrite. To counter two, I know the study, and I know the _experimental_ nature of it. You may not die, but weaker subjects have. I am well-read, you know. So what if I'm old-fashioned?

**Rey—**

Alright, as a counter to your counter to my first statement, a corpse is very quiet.

**Ben—**

Is that—is that your whole counter?

**Rey—**

Well, yeah.

**Ben—**

[_Laughs_] I don't want you dead.

**Rey—**

You have a funny way of showing it.

_BEN**_ i_s serious for the first time tonight, leaning forward, elbows on knees**_

**Ben—**

Do you want me dead?

**Rey—**

Of course I don't.

**Ben—**

Then why is it so hard—

**Rey—**

[_Starting to get upset_] Because we're different. Fundamentally.

**Ben—**

We're the same, Rey.

**Rey—**

[_Impassioned_] We are _not_ the—

_**There is a coughing bout that lasts long enough f****or **BEN **to ac****tually get worried. He can't argue with her in her pain. **_

**Ben—**

Please just accept my help. You're being— [_sigh_]…please.

**Rey— **

[_Hoarse and tired_], I don't want to have to upend Rose anymore…that's the only reason I'd ever- [_weak cough_]

…I suppose…[_big yawn_]…I suppose I accept…

_REY** falls asleep, her weazing breathes not much quieter than the hacking coughs. **BEN** doesn't linger; he gets up, comms the order for the right medication, and doesn't wait long for it. In no time he touches her shoulder to gain access to her side of the galaxy, sets the dosage on her nightstand, and…. now he does linger. He studies the pull of her eyebrows and her flyaway hairs and the shiver that seems to shake her whole body. That snaps him out of it, that shiver, so he pulls her quilt up and steps away. He knows he won't sleep, and it's not, and never was, for the noise.**_


End file.
